falling for astar
by kate994
Summary: what happens when you fall in love with a singer who loves u back


When you fall in love… it's a nice thing, you don't seem to feel people around you when you are with the one you loved, but what what if there were millions of people around you and they were screaming your lover's name?

This is my first fanfic I know its not camp rock related but its Jonas related

This morning I woke up dizzy from the dream I just had, it was weird first I was in a really nice building , people were working I don't even know if it was a bank or what all I know is that they were working. How did I get here? What am I doing here ? and then I ran into a really beautiful girl , I was so shocked by her beauty to even think of the fear that I felt for being in this place I don't know.

She started to talking to me like we were old friends "demi I can't believe you did that!" she said with a mad tone, ''what did I do?"

The girl said in her lovely voice but it was harsh "yeah right like you don't know, I knew this would have happened but I can't believe it happened so quick"

I asked: " what the hell are you talking a bout?"

She answered with a soft smile:" don't worry this is a dream but let me tell you something you have cant make every one happy and forget a bout your self"

Me: what does that mean?

The girl: demi you have a heart of an angel you always make people happy but you are always sad that's why you cried your self to sleep last night and that's why your having this dream

Me: but why were you mad at me at first ?

The girl: cause I want u to know that what you did was wrong when you yelled at your mum last night

Me: ohh (she was really pretty but she had a scar on her neck , once I looked at it I woke up)

What does that dream mean? Anyway I don't have to think a bout it I have to go to school…

I got up and got ready for school , my mum drove me and my sister and brother to school as usual but this morning she wasn't talking to me she was mad at me cause of what I did last night when I yelled at her , I didn't even care I just got out of the car and into the school , I went to my locker to find Rosalie (my best friend) next to it waiting for me, I got closer and greeted her

Rosalie has long blonde hair and big dark blue eyes , every one in the school loved Rosalie and she was the best friend I ever had.

Me:'' hey rose"

Rosalie:" hi dem …you still remember right?"

Me :" remember what?"

Rosalie : " you promised you will go to the concert with me!" she won 2 tickets and backstage passes to a concert of a band , she told me the name but I forgot, why on earth would rose be the one to win? , now I have to go with her …damn it

Me: "its ok rose , ill let my mum drop me at your house at around 6:30"(if she talks to me)

Rosalie: "good, the concert is at 8:00 so that gives us a little time"

Me:" rose, I don't even know the name of the band, can't you take some one else?"

Rosalie:" no, you are coming with me demi and your gonna love them once you hear them sing , trust me "

Me: "ok fine, but if they stink I'll rip your head off"

Rosalie: "ok, now lets get to class we are going to be late"

The day past like any other school day, boring, the day ended and I said bye to rose and she reminded me again of the concert tonight, and then I saw my mums car and got inside then went home…of course now that I remembered there is a concert tonight now I have to apologize to my mum so she can drive me to Rosalie's since my dad is at work almost all the time………….gah I hate apologizing.

Thank god that this time it wasn't so awkward I said sorry and waited for an hour then asked her to drive me and thank god she said ok.

I wore a normal yellow top, with skinny jeans and a pair of converse , I put my jacket in my bag just incase If I got cold , I went down the stairs and told my mum that I was ready , so she drove me to Rosalie's and left .

I knocked on the door and she opened it for me.

Rosalie:"hey dem….you look ready, do u want to come in, its still early or do want to go now incase there was traffic?"

Me:" let's go, I wanna come home early"

Rosalie : " ok just let me get my coat and tell my mum"( her mum was driving us there)

we drove in silence , I asked what the band was called and she answered

Rosalie:" THE JONAS BROTHERS"

Me: " calm down rose , it was just a question you don't have to scream"

Rosalie: "sorry , I just love them so much , specially my Joey"

Me: "your Joey?"

Rosalie :" yeah …he's mine he just don't know it yet"

And then we arrived , we got up, rose said goodbye to her mum and then we went inside …the concert started after a little while the first song was called 'when you look me in the eyes I guess "

Rosalie : " so what do you think?"

Me : "they are not that bad I can tell you that "

They were 3 , one had curly hair and he wore some fancy shoes unlike his brothers who wore sneakers , the other had straight hair , he was like …the lead singer or something , Rosalie pointed at him and said that it was Joe and the first was Kevin

The third brother who she said his name was nick , also had curly hair , he was tall and handsome I don't want to say that in front of rose she will think that she was right and that I love them now and I would never prove her right.

The song ended and then they said some thing I couldn't hear cause of all the screaming girls , and Rosalie said that they are going to play a song called hello beautiful…

The song started and nick started playing his acoustic guitar , it was a soft song , once I heard his voice it was … I cant even describe it , it was like melting honey

He sang :" hello beautiful , how's it goin'? I hear its wonderful in California, I ve been missin' u …its true"

And then joe started singing but I couldn't take my eyes a way from him , or make my brain stop thinking about his lovely ..velvet voice

And then he saw me … between millions of girls he saw me , he kept his eyes on me like he cant see but me in that HUGE audience , his eyes were locked with mine that I couldn't help but to star back …Joe's part ended and I saw that every one ( and joe and Kevin) were waiting for him to sing his part … but he was frozen for some reason , he recovered and started singing but …what I didn't expect happened …he stretched his arm so that he can pull me up to the stage , I was too shocked , I didn't think he meant me , girls grabbed his arm but he kept shoving them away , waiting for me to grab his hand, he stopped singing and waited , I grabed his hand and he pulled me up stage , I felt like he wanted to keep me as long as he could , like if he let go he wont see me ever a gain , I stood there while he sang to me , I couldn't help but smile and blush , If I was really a fan I would freak out right now … the song ended but when I wanted to get down and stand next to Rosalie but nick caught my arm .

Nick:" Wait…." He asked in such soft voice that I almost dropped dead

Me: " yes "


End file.
